Don't Forget
by SweaterLovin
Summary: Takes place after Channy brakes up.


_**For the last time I don't own a thing **_

_**Don't Forget**_

"_So you exited to finally get back?" My best friend Miley Stewart said getting in the limo said. I smiled._

"_Oh yeah. I mean it feels so good to finally be back." I told her. My other best friend Alex Russo exchanged a glance with Miley._

"_Uho haven't been here that long at all and she's already going Hollywood on us." Alex told Miley. I laughed. _

"_Ok I am so the same I mean this had to be the best vacation ever don't you think?" I asked them. They exchanged glances again. Then both nodded. "Those guys was so sexy wasn't they?" I asked them. Now the three of us had big goofy grins on our faces. I looked out the window and seen a huge So Random poster. We was here!_

"_Sonny!" I heard all my cast mates yell as they ran to me for a hug even Tawni. _

"_Sonny never leave again." Zora said hugging me tightly._

"_Oh Zora I won't leave for a while now. I just had to get away for a long while. I mean with Chad and I's brake up last year at the tweens choice awards I just had to avoid him." I told her. We all stopped hugging each other when I looked to where Mackenzie Falls stage was I couldn't see the Mackenzie Falls poster on there anymore. _

"_Tawni why isn't Mackenzie Falls up on there?" I asked her. She looked at what I was talking about. _

"_I'll tell you later right now you need to rest we have news for you." Tawni said. After saying hi I finally was able to go to my dressing room and have Tawni tell me what I needed to hear._

"_Ok so what did you need to tell me?" I asked her. She sighed a sad sigh I never heard before. Wow this really must be something bug, I thought._

"_Sonny Mackenzie Falls is gone. Everyone of them gone. Just vanished it was really weird." She said. I was confused. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked. She looked me in the eyes. Tawni? I asked._

"_Sonny the whole Mackenzie Falls cast except Chad Dylan Cooper was killed in a plain crash. After that Condor shut down the show. And I haven't even heard of Chad since then." She told me. I felt a pain in my heart._

"_You don't think he's dead do you?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. I felt tears forming in my eyes._

"_Well I'm gonna get a fro-yo you want? "Tawni asked standing up and making her way to the door. I shook my head no and she left. She left the dressing room. I was relived. I could finally let the tears fall without worrying someone else may see. Was there a reason why Chad could be gone for good. I mean he had to be alive. I took my phone out and texted him a small message and sent it but yet didn't get a reply. Maybe he was dead. I decided that if he wasn't going to text me then I could at least call. So I called his number that was on speed dial but I didn't care at this moment. And I was all happy._

"_Who is this?" A woman asked into the phone. My heart sank and all happiness was lost. He is dead._

"_Sonny Munroe I'm calling for a Chad Dylan Cooper." I told her. She giggled into the phone._

"_Oh Chaddy stop that someone's on the phone for you." The woman said from the phone. She handed the phone to him._

"_CDC what it do." Chad answered the phone. Hearing him say that brought tears to my eyes._

"_Chad?" I asked holding back tears. There was a long pause._

"_Excuse me but who is this calling?" Chad asked threateningly. I bit down on my lip. Surly he still knew me. Right?_

"_Chad it's Sonny your ex girlfriend. I heard what happened with the falls and I wanted to tell you that I was sorry and that I missed you a lot." I told him tears now running down my cheeks._

"_I don't know a Sonny you have the wrong number and person." He said into the phone. Tears fell down my face again._

"_Fine I'm sorry." I said holding back tears. But before hanging up I realized something. "I was just calling from Condor Studios to tell you that you forgot something." I told him. I heard him snap his fingers._

"_Oh that's right. Well I'll be over there as soon as possible." He said into the receiver. I smiled but tears still came down my face._

"_Ok I'll give it to you in the Comishannary." I told. I hung up before he told me no so I ran to the comishannary and sat at a table and waited until a man with shaggy blond hair came in with sunglasses on. He looked around and sat beside me._

"_Are you the Sonny who has something for me?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Ok so then what did I forget?" He asked. Tears began to sting my eyes again. Did he really forget about us? _

"_Chad how could you forget. I'm sorry I broke up with you at the Tween Choice Awards I was mad and I bloo my top at you. I'm sorry." I told him now bawling tears falling and never stopping. He eyed me._

"_Your another Mackenzie Falls fan girl aren't you?" He asked me his eyes showing hatred and hurt in them. My mouth went wide at his words._

"_No Chad I was your girlfriend and I wanna be your girlfriend." I told him tears still falling. "Did You Forget?" I asked him. He looked at me weirded out._

"_Forget what?" He asked. I looked down in my lap._

"_Us." I whispered. I looked up at him and he looked freaked out._

"_Look Sonny or whatever I don't know you." He told me sternly. I got up slapped him across the face and ran to my dressing room to cry for what felt as if hours. I cried and cried and cried until Tawni came in._

"_Sonny I know how to get him back. Why not white a song about him then sing it on So Random?" She asked me. Little did she know that I was thinking the exact same thing._

_I walked out onto the So Random stage. I place my microphone on the stand and had my black electric guitar on my back. I put my hand on the mic and said._

"_Chad Dylan Cooper if you listening this is for you." I said into the microphone. My band started up for me and I began to sing._

_Did you forget_

_I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget _

_About me?_

This is when tears started to fall

_Did you regret (Did you regret)_

_Ever standing on my side_

_Did you forget (Did you forget)_

_What we were feeling inside_

_No one left_

_To forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like our song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

I raised my hand

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't Forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like our song_

_You can't forget it_

I stood there for a minuet took the neck of my guitar and started playing the cords as tears still fell.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like our song_

_You can't forget it at all_

_And at last, all the pictures have been burned_

_All the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget, Please don't forget_

I was holding in all my tears chocking on them really.

_Us_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like our song_

I then changed the next verse

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about_

Tears was now streaming down cheeks

I had to finish this song

_You've forgotten about_

_Us _

_Don't Forget_

I whispered into the mic before walking off stage. And as soon as I was off stage Nico and Grady ran to me giving me hugs and such but it wasn't working. Tears still fell because right now I felt broken and all I wanted was Chad to remember me. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that he loved me. But in the end I knew it would be a lie. He doesn't even remember me at all. My heart ached for him and I urged for him. I wanted to feel his touch again and wanted him to kiss my lips. I missed him so much and now it just hurts. I knew he had forgotten me. I didn't want to admit it but he did. And all I wanted to do was get him back.

**Yeah maybe not my best work but I had fun writing and that's all that matters.**


End file.
